Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to fluid velocity measurement and, more particularly, to tracking and localizing contaminant sources.
Description of the Related Art
A difficulty in locating the source of, e.g., a drifting chemical vapor or fluid is the increase in downstream flow irregularity due to turbulence. This irregularity means that an instantaneous chemical sensor will detect a time-varying concentration with both short-term and long-term changes.